marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-12041
** Dracula (Vlad Dracula) ** M.O.D.O.C. (Geroge Tarleton) ** Hyperion ** Attuma ** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ** Grim Reaper (Eroc Williams) * Squadron Supreme ** Hyperion ** Doctor Spectrum ** Nighthawk ** Power Princess ** Speed Demon ** Nuke * Thunderbolts ** Taskmaster (Tony Masters) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Scorpion ** Beetle ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) ** The Lizard (Dr. Curt Connors) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * C.R.A.S.H. ** The Leader (Samuel Sterns) ** Abomination (Emil Blonsky) ** Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) ** Blastaar ** Sauron (Karl Lykos) ** Titania (Mary MacPherran) * Symbiotes ** Venom ** Carnage ** Gamma Venom * Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Frightful Four ** The Wizard ** Trapster ("Paste Pot Pete" Petruski) ** Thundra ** Ulysses Klaw * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ** Bruto the Strongman (Bruce Olafsen) ** Trick Shot (Buck Chisholm) ** Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) ** Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) * Zodiac ** Scorpio (Max Fury) ** Aries (Marcus Lassiter) ** Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt) ** Leo (Daniel Radford) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Wrecking Crew ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) ** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) ** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) * The Burglar * Blizzard (Donnie Gill) * Batroc the Leaper (Georges Batroc) * Melter (Bruno Horgan) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) * Dragon Man * The Living Laser (Arthur Parks) * Firebrand (Richard Dennison) * Zzzax * Mesmero * Morgan le Fay * Jack O'Lantern * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Nightmare ** Dreamstalker * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Kree ** Ronan the Accuser ** Supreme Intelligence * Skrulls ** Super Skrull (Kl'rt) * Phalanx * Skurge * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) * The Kangaroos * Mole Man (Harvey Elder) ** Moloids ** Mole monster * Spymaster * Boomerang (Frederick Meyers) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) * Doctor Bong (Lester Verde) * Four Seasons ** Spring ** Summer ** Fall ** Winter * Simon the Pie Man (Simple Simon) * Gardoom the Guardsman * Xtreme Krhyme Crew * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Mad Thinker * Dr. Siperstein * Kang the Conqueror * Elders of the Universe ** The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) ** The Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) * Fin Fang Foom * Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) * Wendigo * Ulik * Midgard Serpent * Maximus the Mad * Chitauri ** Korvac ** Titus * Paper Doll (Piper Dali) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Death * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) Other Characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * John Jonah Jameson * Steel Spider (Oliver Osnick) * Mainframe * Ego the Living Planet * Deathlok (Luther Manning) * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) * Vision * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Hank Pym * Arsenal * Ben Parker * X-Men ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Kitty Pryde (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) * Caliban * Doctor Druid (Anthony Druid) * Vishanti * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Asgardians ** Odin Borson ** Heimdall ** Lady Sif ** Bor Burison ** Warriors Three *** Fandral *** Hogun *** Volstagg * Eitri * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Howard the Duck * Doc Samson * Captain Ultra (Griffin Gogol) * Miles Morales * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Power Pack * Howling Commandos ** Blade (Eric Brooks) ** The Living Mummy (N'Kantu) ** Frankenstein's Monster ** Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) ** Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) ** Invisible Man (Max) * White Tiger (Hector Ayala) * White Tiger (Nestor Ayala) * Nova Corps * Doop * Inhumans ** Black Bolt ** Medusa ** Gorgon ** Triton ** Karnak ** Crystal ** Lockjaw * Tana Nile * Torgo * Warbound ** Miek ** Hiroim ** Elloe Kaifi ** Korg * Xemnu * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Web-Warriors ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** Spider-Girl (Petra Parker) ** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) ** Spyder-Knight (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Hela * Jessie Prescott * Emma Ross * Luke Ross * Ravi Ross * Zuri Ross * Mrs. Kipling * Winter Guard ** Red Guardian (Nikolai Krylenko) ** Darkstar (Laynia Petrovna) ** Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) ** Crimson Dynamo (Ivan Vanko) ** Radioactive Man (Igor Stancheck) * Invaders ** Miss America (Madeline Joyce) ** Human Torch (Android) * Lady Zartra * Vanir ** Freya ** Elder Lorak * Monster Isle ** Goom *** Googams ** Vandoom's Monster ** Orrgo ** Warlord Kaa ** Grogg ** Moomba ** Gigantus ** Gorgolla ** Rommbu ** Brute That Walks ** Gorgilla ** Creature From the Black Bog ** The Thing That Crawls by Night ** The Ruler of Earth ** Monster From Mars * Santa Claus (Jolnir) * Light Elves ** Athidel ** Malitri ** Jorokraken * Mrs. Claus * Howard Stark | Notes = * Prior to being given an official reality number in ''Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse'', this universe was known as Earth-TRN123 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers classification system. | Trivia = | Links = Earth-12041/Time Line }} Category:Active Realities